I don't know what to name this!
by Tis I- Silvertongue
Summary: I can't summarize this, cause it's going to be extremely fluffy some time!


**And, Hey there! It is I. Jade!**

**This here is a wonderful one-shot between Martin and Rana (my Own Character) I have made just to pass the time, and refresh my typing skills. This is just a little thing...it MIGHT be turned into more than just a one-shot, depending on if I want to make it into one whole chapter or little pieces. Hmm...I think I'll do that. And I would also like to say that this story will be told by Rana, so...let's start it up!**

**...**

_(THIS IS AN INDIAN WEDDING/SETTING. SO MOST OF THESE THINGS WON'T BE THE SAME AS AMERICAN WEDDINGS.)_

It's confusing how someone can love you so much. Even when you don't give them any love back.

Just about a year ago, I was at my wedding preparations. Oh, that one moment where I was so happy, so joyous, that I couldn't care about anything else. And I was getting married to the love of my life.

"Rana! Your wedding dress is here! Come see it!" My aunt called.

"I'm coming! NOBODY GO THERE YET! I WILL SEE MY WEDDING DRESS FIRST!" I bounded across our festooned courtyard, not caring if someone yelled at me for crashing into them. But my grandpa caught me.

"Rana, go finish your henna first! You know that all of this is for you. Go!" He tried ushering me over to my room, where everyone was drawing henna on their hands.

"Oh, grandpa! Do you know how happy I am for this? I just can't stop dancing!" I laughed and spun in place.

"Ok, ok, but let me introduce you to someone. You remember Martin Kratt, right? My favorite pupil?" He pointed behind me.

I spun around to find a man. He had dusty blond hair in a partition and a pencil mustache, along with glasses and a plaid shirt that made him look very geeky. Looking extremely shy, he waved a little towards me, then looked down at his shoes.

"Oh, I do remember you! You know, I always got in trouble by you. 'Rana, you should look at Martin. He does this, he does that, why don't you be more like him,' blah blah blah. He even wanted me to marry you!"

As I said that, he blushed profusely.

"But, you know, I found my own partner." I giggled.

"Rana! Enough. Go now, prepare!" My grandpa rushed me over to the rooms. But I decided to go over and dance a bit. So I grabbed my friend and danced with her in the middle of the courtyard. More people joined, and we started a group dance.

Soon my grandpa joined in, and we danced and danced.

Suddenly my uncle called me and my grandpa out of the dance.

"Rana! Your fiancé and his entourage. Their bus was met with an accident, and I'm afraid none of them survived. I am so sorry, Rana."

"Wh-what?! They d-d-died?" I couldn't believe my uncle. J-just how could this happen, on the most perfectly happy day of my life?

I couldn't bear it.

Grandpa couldn't either. But then, without warning, he stooped to the ground, clutching his chest. I was scared to death. My knees wobbled, my heart pounded. Grandpa, was having...a heart attack.

So I ran to my room, threw myself on the bed, and started bawling. My one and only died, my grandpa is dying, I wanted to die. Why must everything be like this? Why, oh why...

Not too long after, grandpa called me over to where he was resting. No, it was his deathbed.

"Rana, I am sorry. But since you are in such a state, I cannot die peacefully. I have but one wish left."

He held my arm in his hands.

"Try, just try...and marry Martin. I understand if you don't want to, but he has agreed. Please consider it Rana. He will protect you. Then I can die in peace."

"Grandpa, if it means that you will go away without a worry...I will." I said, wiping away the tears coming down my chin.

"Go and bring Martin, nurse." Grandpa signaled the woman to get Martin.

He came in with wide eyes.

Grandpa put his hand on mine.

"Oh, Rana..this is a match made by God. You do not know how worth you two are. Thank you, for fulfilling my wish."

As he said that, he took his last breath.

"Grandpa...no." I sobbed and rested my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Rana." Martin finally broke the silence.

I looked at him, and decided to tell him now.

"Martin, I will fulfill my duties as your wife, but..." I bit my lip and waited for a moment.

"I won't be able to love you. I-I have no more love left in me. I..." I couldn't go on. I got up and hastened to my room, cursing the world and my fate.

**Well that was very, extremely deep, wasn't it? Even for me!**

**So how did you like this? I know that I'm supposed to be working on Activate Mutant Animal Powers, but...meh.**

**I will now say farewell, with a future line from this story. Also, R&R, favorite, follow and do other stuff to make me happy!**

**'We are always traveling down the love lane. But I will see you again as we walk down it!'**


End file.
